Hintergangen
by maddyfan
Summary: Kurzgeschichte! Oliver und Harry sind ein Paar, doch etwas stimmt mit Oliver nicht! Harry findet die Antwort. Ob alles gut ausgeht?
1. Hintergangen

**Hintergangen **

Kurzgeschichte

_Disclaimer:_ Wie immer! Alles JK Rowling, nix meins (außer Handlung)! Kein Geld.

_Pairing:_ Harry/Oliver und Oliver/? 

_Warnung:_ SLASH! Wem so etwas nicht gefällt, sollte die FF nicht lesen.

Und nun: Viel Spaß!! *g*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

180 zu 20! Das erste Spiel -Gryffindor gegen Hufflepuff- des Jahres.

Harry wollte sich gerade den anderen Spielern anschließen und in die Umkleide gehen, als Oliver ihn rief.

„Harry-Schatz, bleibst du noch mit mir auf dem Feld? Ein bisschen fliegen?!"

„Na klar!"

„Lieb von dir."

Lächelnd trat Oliver auf Harry zu und zog ihn zu einem Kuss in seine Arme.

Ja, seit Anfang des Schuljahres sind die beiden ein Paar. Eigentlich die glücklichste Zeit in Harrys Leben und er erinnert sich noch genau wie Oliver ihn im Hogwarts-Express in ein leeres Abteil schliff und ihm seine Liebe gestand. Sie sind die ganze Zugfahrt nicht mehr herausgekommen. Harry musste beim Gedanke daran schmunzeln. Wenn seine Freunde wüssten, was die beiden Jungen alles getrieben haben!!

Nach zwei Stunden auf dem Quidditchfeld, in denen sie mehr gekuschelt hatten, als dass sie geflogen sind, kehrten sie ins Schloss zurück, wo sich Oliver plötzlich von Harry verabschiedete und Richtung Kerker davonrannte.

Schon seit ein paar Tagen verschwand Oliver ständig und wich Fragen seitens Harry immer geschickt aus oder erfand eine an für sich plausible Erklärung.

Auch seine Freunde Ron und Hermine konnten sich keinen Reim darauf machen.

Harry gefiel das alles nicht, noch dazu, wo er eine Ahnung hatte, was da vorging, aber daran glauben? Nein, wohl eher nicht.

Am Abend startet Harry das kleine Fragenspiel mal wieder von vorn.

„Oliver, wohin verschwindest du ständig?"

„Du weißt doch, als Vertrauensschüler hat man viele Pflichten, die erfüllt werden müssen.

Aber..." Kuss. „lass uns jetzt..." Noch ein Kuss. „lieber..." Und wieder ein Kuss. „schlafen gehen." Ein letzter Kuss.

Damit war das Thema für Oliver beendet, wie so oft.

Lange würde Harry sich das nicht mehr gefallen lassen, das wusste er.

Für heute Abend schob er aber erst einmal die Gedanken fort, denn diese Nacht verbrachte er in Olivers Bett und das hieß...

Beinahe quälend langsam zogen sich die beiden Jungen gegenseitig aus.Olivers Lippen berührten jeden Zentimeter der freigelegten Haut, was Harry ein leises Stöhnen entlockte, als sein Schatz an die Lenden gelangte.

Immer näher presste sich Harry an den nackten Körper. Vorsichtig glitt er an ihm hinab und nahm Olivers steifes Glied in seiner Mundhöhle auf. Dem Älteren entrag ein erregtes Keuchen, wobei er seinen Kopf in den Nacken warf.Dann verzog er aber seinen Mund zu einem Schmollendem, da ihm plötzlich die feuchte, warme Höhle entzogen wurde, nur um gleich darauf Harrys erotische Stimme an seinem Ohr flüstern zu hören:

„Ich will dich in mir fühlen!"

Olivers Augen nahmen einen glücklichen Glanz an und ehe Harry sich versah, lag er in den Armen seines Freundes und wurde zum Bett getragen.

Sachte verteilte der 16-jährige Gryffindor etwas Gleitgel auf seinem Penis und kniete sich vor dem auf dem Rücken liegenden Jungen. Behutsam legte Oliver Harrys Beine auf seine Schultern und drang in ihn ein.Wieder und wieder stieß er in Harry ein, erst langsam, aber auf Harrys gestöhntem „fester" immer heftiger.

Schon nach kurzer Zeit kamen beide zum Höhepunkt und Oliver brach erschöpft überHarry zusammen.

Am Morgen wachte Harry, geweckt von kleinen Sonnenstrahlen, die durch die Vorhänge des Bettes kamen, auf und musste sogleich feststellen, dass Oliver verschwunden war.

Verärgert stand er auf, zog sich an und ging zum Frühstück hinunter in die Große Halle. Etwas später beim Frühstück saß Oliver auf einmal neben Harry und tat, als wäre nichts geschehen. Harry beachtete ihn nicht weiter und ging mit Hermine, die ihm verwirrt anguckte, zum Unterricht.

Auch beim Abendessen stürmte Oliver aus der Halle. Jetzt hatte Harry endgültig die Nase voll und schlich seinem ‚Freund' hinterher.

Oliver ‚führte' ihn direkt nach Slytherin. Harry schlüpfte unbemerkt hinter Oliver hinein und wäre beinahe in Ohnmacht gefallen, als er sah, dass sich Oliver und -er konnte es nicht glauben- Malfoy küssten. Harrys Stimme machte sich selbstständig und ließ einen dröhnenden Schrei los.

Die zwei Turteltauben fuhren überrascht auseinander und sahen erschrocken zu dem auf den Knien sitzendem Harry. Oliver stammelte irgendetwas, was keiner der Anwesenden verstand, und Malfoy hatte wieder ein typisches Grinsen auf den Lippen.

„Potter! Schön dich zu sehen. Na, überrascht? Weißt du eigentlich, dass ich schon eine ganze Weile mit DEINEM FREUND rummache?!..."

Harry brach einfach in Tränen aus, er fühlte sich erniedrigt und hintergangen auf die schmutzigste Art.

Nur noch ein Wort brachte er heraus. Immer dasselbe:

„Nein, nein, nein....."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

„Engelchen, wach auf!"

Erschrocken und am ganzen Körper zitternd schlug Harry die Augen auf und blickte in ein besorgtes stahlblaues Augenpaar, spürte eine beruhigende Hand, die seinen Kopf streichelte, und fühlte darauf weiche Lippen, die seine Tränen wegküssten.

**-Oliver- **

„Harry, geht's dir gut? Alles in Ordnung?"

„Ähm...ja...ich hatte nur einen Alptraum."

„Um was ging es? Es muss grauenvoll gewesen sein, so wie du gezittert hast."

Es war grauenvoll.

Langsam beruhigte sich der Schwarzhaarige wieder und bettete seinen Kopf auf Olivers festen Bauch.

„Nicht so wichtig."

***********************

ENDE

So, eine kleine Geschichte, die gestern Abend vor dem einschlafen meinen Gedanken entsprang.

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

UND: READ AND REVIEW!! 

Bitte, bitte *lieb guck*

LG maddyfan


	2. Danksagung

Hi-Chen!

Es kommt zwar etwas spät, aber ich wollte mich hiermit ganz lieb für die Reviews bedanken.

Ist echt super nett von euch und ich freue mich, wenn euch die Geschichte gefallen hat.

Bis zum nächsten Mal.

Liebe Grüße maddyfan


End file.
